eclairexpressfandomcom-20200215-history
Elle Gwent
Elle is a resident of Toffee Town and a Postal Worker at Parfait Post, as well as a frequent patron of Tiramisu Teahouse. Her interests include tea, model trains, and helping to spread good causes. She is a human woman who is (or was) the daughter of a politician who was mainly known for his anti-hybrid views. She herself is an activist for hybrid acceptance, who moved to Toffee Town due to (mainly) its uniquely accepting status. Gifts ' LOVED GIFTS' Letter, galaxy express, flowering tea, poster set, mayor cutout "I'll have that delivered right aw- Wait, it's for me?! Thank you! / Oh my, you're making me blush. / Thank you so much- This is just the kind of thing I needed for a pamphlet I'm working on!" ' LIKED GIFTS ' Books/tomes, perfume, hornet honey, tea "Thank you, I'll make sure to keep this safe. / Thanks, this looks delicious." ' DISLIKED GIFTS '''Alcohol, food with faces, men's clothing, Parfait Post items ''"No thank you. / ...You do know I work in a post office, right? I already have tons of these." ' HATED GIFTS' Golden lumber, truffle chicken pâté, king melon, weapons "You could've used the gold you wasted on this for a good cause... / Is this a threat?" Appearance Elle is a young woman of average height. She is slender and somewhat petite, with broad shoulders and unpronounced hips. Her hair is long and sky blue with platinum blonde roots, long blonde eyelashes, and bangs that are reminiscent of a cherry blossom petal. It is oftentimes done up in a large side-bun. She is usually seen in her work clothes due to her workaholic tendencies, otherwise, she'll wear casual clothes. Personality + Cultured | + Public-spirited | + Obliging | = Workaholic | = Frugal | = Pensive | - Dogmatic | - Judgemental | - Unimaginative Being from a distinguished background Elle is a cultured and well-bred lady, she knows the names of all the soup spoons, has good table manners, holds the door open for others, is well read, dresses for the occasion, and so on. Sometimes she can even be a little too sophisticated in her etiquette, e.g. eating a hamburger with a fork and knife or dressing too well for a casual event. She has a very obliging personality and will take time out of her day to help a total stranger with even the smallest of problems if she is able to, and while she is happy to help individuals, she is also public-spirited and has an interest in activism and politics, especially hybrid rights; It's no coincidence that she moved to such an accepting place as Toffee Town. She often spends her time making pamphlets and petitions for good causes, taking advantage of her job as a postal worker to spread the word of the causes more efficiently. In her view, there's a lack of a "political climate" in Toffee Town so she takes it upon herself to work hard and share her beliefs. Elle, in general, is very dogmatic in her views, from her belief in equal rights for hybrids, to her belief that pineapple on pizza is sacrilegious, it is almost impossible to change her mind on most things no matter how small they may be. She can be very judgemental of others views or actions too, often making assumptions about others character from only a partial amount of information- combined with her dogmatic nature, this makes first impressions very important to Elle. She is what most people might call a workaholic, she likes to work hard and long hours; if you're looking for her for whatever reason chances are you'll find her on one of her mail routes or at the post office. Some might worry the poor girl is being taken advantage of, but the truth is that she just finds comfort in her job as a postal worker since she gets to see the sights of Toffee Town and meet new people every day! Plus nothing beats a good nap after a long day of work, or at least that is what Elle would say. She is pensive, carefully choosing her words in her thoughts depending on the situations, which could make her appear scatter-brained or oblivious at times. She is also rather frugal-''' Elle loves to get a good deal, and hates buying expensive things no matter how necessary they might be; since she always seems to think of a million good causes she could've spent the money on. How others' spend their money is also something that peeves her, especially when used on gifts for her. Cheap gifts made with love make her much happier. Elle overall is rather '''unimaginative, if asked what the best day of her life would be like, her response would be something like "I find a 10% off coupon on the ground." or "I get an extra ball of boba in my bubble tea.". She doesn't have much ambition and almost always needs a push from others to do things that would be out of the ordinary for her or not in her daily routine. When really pushed out of her comfort zone though she can crash and burn in a spectacular fashion, so the "baby steps" method seems to work the best for her. Biography Elle was born and raised in the bustling metropolis that was and still is Cheesecake City; a large city in the east filled with a majority of humans and a recent minority of hybrids. She never knew her mother and was instead solely raised by her father- if you could call what he did raising that is, as he passed on almost all of his parental duties to his child's nannies. Her father was a very important politician who eventually became mayor of Cheesecake City when she was twenty, it was by that time that she was fully trained in all the manners and etiquette a proper young man should know- and not too soon after some over-due self-reflection, she learned the manners and etiquette a proper young lady should know. One thing she had extra practice in mastering was smiling and waving to the cameras, as public events were the only time she really got to see her busy father. Despite his neglectfulness, Elle absolutely adored her father when she got to see him. Mayor Gwent seemed to be getting more and more popular as the days went on, Elle was happy for her father of course, as a proper daughter of a politician should be, but the older she got the more she actually started listening to the kinds of things her father would say to the cameras she was so used to appearing in front of with him. He spoke of how the city was being terrorized by hybrids, how strange and suspicious their cultures were, and that the humans of Cheesecake City needed to put them back in their place. She was unsure of what to do, was what her father saying true? She had never met a hybrid- despite her father insisting that they were "infesting the city"... As her father was nearing the end of his first term as mayor and started running for reelection, Elle eventually went off to college. It was there that she discovered how wrong and disgusting her father and his supporter's views were. The first day there she had encountered a hybrid by the name of Phillipa. Still wary, yet ever so curious if she was at all like how she was raised to believe all hybrids were, Elle approached her and they started talking- and after a while they became friends. Phillipa introduced Elle to other hybrids throughout their friendship, and she realized that what her father said about hybrids was wrong; they were not scary, they were not monstrous, they were people like anyone else! With her latest epiphany, she was interested in how she could help her hybrid friends. One thing led to another and Elle started leading a sort of double life as an activist for hybrid rights during such time she went to quite a few protests with her friends, even using her position as the mayor's daughter to leak embarrassing photos to the press of her father as a form of protest. She was truly determined to show the people of Cheesecake City that the hybrids that lived there were just like everyone else and were being unfairly treated!... Eventually, though, her father found out about her double life. He, was, enraged. But Elle was just as, if not angrier. After a long and heated argument, Elle cut all connections to her father, including dropping out of the college he was paying for; she didn't want anything to do with her father, and as it turns out if you were to look at the results of the next election, neither did Cheesecake City. Things seemed to be changing for the better in the city, but everything was just a little too much for poor Elle at the moment, she just needed a break from all the hustle of the big city it seemed. While crashing at Phillipa's place, the hybrid handed her a flyer promising free housing, free jobs, and so much more in a town by the name of "Toffee Town". After looking over the flyer her friend handed her, Elle... Immediately wrote it off as a scam. Her friend though was convinced that this was the kind of change Elle needed in her life and tried to push Elle to move to this fantastical sounding town. Eventually, Phillipa's encouragement got to her and she decided to pack what few possessions she had left and move to this "Toffee Town" place to become a postal worker- which was just the kind of job where she could put her helpful and hardworking nature to good use. Most of all though the town being uniquely welcoming and accepting to every race was what ultimately caused her to change her mind. She really, truly, hoped such a utopia was real. Miscellaneous — Has been rather fascinated with the Mayor ever since she first arrived in Toffee Town... Mostly because he's the only sort of government official in the small town — She responds to both /el/ and /el-ee/, if you ask her how she pronounces her own name she'll tell you "Whichever way you prefer the most." — Her hair is dyed but naturally it is platinum blonde, so dying it in bright colors is very easy since she doesn't have to bleach it — She has a very high alcohol tolerance- ironically though she doesn't drink because she dislikes the taste — She is a frequent customer of Tiramisu Teahouse, her favorite drink is the Galaxy Express as she's a sucker for a good gimmick — She collects and makes miniature trains — Her bangs are supposed to look like a cherry blossom petal — She is openly out as trans in Toffee Town — Uses "brassiere inserts"- as she likes to call them, and sometimes switches up the usual size to pair(hehe) better with an outfit — She thinks her smile looks goofy so she often involuntarily covers her mouth with her hand when she smiles — When it's really hot out she'll fan herself with the letters she is delivering, hope their senders don't mind! — Hopes to own her own pigeon someday, she says it's so it can help her with delivering parcels, but really she just loves the idea of having a cute bird as a pet — Would be considered mixed (half Mongolian, half Welsh) in our world Category:Townsfolk Category:Elle Gwent